Mahesvara and the Broken Rose
by The Glorious Reader
Summary: Tatsuya Shiba was rejected from the Yotsuba clan due to his failure to use standard magic. Erika Chiba was rejected from the Chiba clan due to her status as a bastard child. What would happen when these two 'rejects' fall in love? Mainly One-shots concerning Erika and Tatsuya's relationship. Rating may change. Erika-centric.
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

**Hey Everyone, Reader here! Thought I'd take a shot again at trying at a more romantic type of story. I'll leave the majority of the author's notes on the bottom, so let's get into it!**

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

 ***BANG*** = Action

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAHOUKA KOUKOU NO RETTOUSEI**

 **First Impressions**

* * *

Chiba Erika sat distracted in her room, laying against her bed while she lazily gazed at the ceiling. Her tie was undone and thrown to the side, her crimson hair was messy and her socks and shoes sat neatly against the foot of the bed. Her right hand was placed on her chest while the left was planted against her forehead along with a slight blush was across her cheeks.

She was confused beyond belief. She was confused not only at the enigma that was Tatsuya Shiba, but at her own heart as well. Only after one day of magic high school and her life was overly complicated.

She couldn't explain it. The thumping of her heart, her erratic breathing, the scattered thoughts inside her mind. She had never felt like this before. Not when she fought, exercised or when she practiced her swordsmanship. It also wasn't unpleasant either. A type of happiness she had never felt in her life. It was all so confusing to the usually lively teenage girl.

Her thoughts switched over to the mysterious boy she had met earlier today. When she and Mizuki-san, her newfound best friend, had been looking for a spot on the top rows of the auditorium when she spotted the particular black-haired student. She remembered looking past his normal 'on the surface' features and seeing something akin to a thousand-yard stare in his cold cerulean eyes. A type of look she herself had known all too well.

And at that moment, on the slight chance of seeing that feature, she had thrown herself into an interesting group of people that she could quite possibly call her friends. Or at least something akin to that.

Shibata Mizuki, a shy and kind-hearted girl who looked out for others. She had helped her find her way to the auditorium and also kept her company as she had no friends going into the first day.

Well, she couldn't say that she had no friends, but that one particular friend had been avoiding her for a while now.

Saijou Leonhart, an especially annoying person whom she had butted heads with, though a kind-hearted person nonetheless. Not that she would ever say that to his stupid smug face.

Shiba Miyuki, a well mannered and a drop-dead gorgeous girl who's looks rivaled any other girl or women she had ever seen. Even herself, a person not to keen on her own presentation, was jealous of her looks. Her manners, the way she spoke, and her graceful posture gave her the spitting image of a queen. The image of a bro-con queen in her opinion, as seen in their flirtatious actions at First High School.

And then there was Tatsuya Shiba, someone who even piqued her interest. Other than his eyes, he appeared as a rather unassuming high schooler. But his eyes and the way he held his body were all indicators of someone who was a fighter. She would bet that had he had probably killed before. He also seemed quite smart, as he seemed to discern her last name in a matter of seconds. Although many would call him average looking, in her opinion he was...well... someone she would like.

Sighing loudly, she pulled herself from her bed, stretched her legs and arms before undressing herself from the rest of her school inform and putting on her training clothes. It consisted of a simple pair of robes. Maybe some training would put her mind at ease.

She walked into the empty dojo, picking up one of the wooden swords from the rack, walking to her usual spot and began stretching her arms and her legs. Then she began to practice the one of the signature sword technique of the Chiba clan.

Practicing the same downward slash for her specialized technique Yamatsunami, a powerful blade attack that could kill in a single strike, the thoughts from earlier crept into her mind. As she let out the attack the sword fumbled out of her hand and she tripped onto the bamboo floor head first. She squinted and the sword fell flimsily to the floor next to her while the sound of wood hitting wood filled the room.

"Ow..." she groaned as she held her hand to her now bruised head.

She pulled her legs to her chest as she pressed her head against her knees and wrapped her arms around her slim legs. Tears hard formed at the corner of her eyes while her eyes and hands quivered slightly.

What was wrong with her?

Why was she so confused?

Why did her heartache?

She rubbed her eyes as she laid out across the floor while pondering her own questions. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling in silence, her eyes became heavy and she slowly drifted to sleep, the thought of the black-haired boy still on her mind. But what she didn't realize that a small smile had formed on her red lips.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully, I will continue this, as Erika is one of my favorite girls from Mahouka** **Koukou No Rettousei, so I just wanted to write one about her! If you read my other story, Recalled to Life, its update will be the next thing I do! It will come out within the next week or two, so look forward to that! As always, thanks for reading, and have a good one!**

 **Next Chapter: Activity Day**


	2. Chapter 2: Activity Day

**Hello Everyone, Reader Here! Its been a few months, I know. But forget about that! Let's get into the story! See ya at the bottom!**

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

 **(Japan - Miyuki - Morning) =** Place, P.O.V and Time

 ***BANG*** = Action

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAHOUKA KOUKOU NO RETTOUSEI**

 **Chapter 2: Activity Day**

* * *

Erika silently walked through the crowd of exuberant students as she gazed at the various colorful signs of the different clubs first high had to offer. Today was a free day given for the first-year students to explore the various clubs to promote student interaction. Although she herself probably wasn't going to get involved with clubs, she did enjoy just walking around campus. It was a sunny day, with few clouds in the sky and a slight breeze pushed her wavy hair back and that gave a cooling feel.

"It would be nice if Tatsuya-kun was he-" she abruptly stopped herself and let out a small squeak. A heavy blush went across her cheeks as her mind recollected on what she just said. Looking around to make sure no one had seen that embarrassing moment, she walked over under the shade of a nearby tree to collect her thoughts.

" _Wh-Why the hell did I say that?!"_ she yelled in her mind she pressed her hand to her lips. An image of the boy's face came into her thoughts as her blush furthered. Her heart fluttered as the name of the boy she that had repeatedly invaded her thoughts since they had first met just a few days prior.

"Hello Erika-san." a deep and monotone voice spoke nearby. Quickly turning, the said person on her mind appeared standing directly behind the redhead. Her entire head appeared to turn into the color of her hair as her hands began to shake.

"O-Oh h-hi t-there T-Tatusuya-kun! F-Fancy meeting y-you here, huh?" stuttered Erika as she turned her head to hide her blush. The swordsman felt her heart beating out of her chest being in such close proximity to him.

 _"W-Whats with this guy?!"_ she thought hastily as she turned her eyes to get a peek at his face. What surprised was that his face was, albeit much less obvious than hers, a tinge of red on his usually pale cheeks. In their interactions over the past couple days, she rarely spotted the teenage boy letting his emotions onto the surface.

"Currently I'm on patrol as a member of the disciplinary committee, so it's no surprise we would run into each other eventually right? I already ran into Leo-san and Mizuki-san." he said impassively. Any trace of embarrassment from his features had been completely erased and he returned to his original impassive and calculating posture as he reached into his pocket to check his phone before looking back at the girl.

"Are you sure? I think it must be fate!" she said with her usual cheeky smile and a wink. Getting over her embarrassment the swordsman returned to her usual energetic self. "You look bored. Want to chat while you go on your patrol?"

Tatsuya took the question as if he was a deer in headlights. She could tell before that he wasn't used to human interaction other than being around his sister, but just asking a simple question, such as if he wanted to talk and do his job seemed like if she asking him to jump off a bridge.

"U-Umm... sure," he said with a slight stutter. Erika felt her heart flutter at the boy's response, holding her hand to her chest while a genuine smile took to her lips.

"Let's go then!" she exclaimed as she pressed herself against Tatsuya's right arm. Looking up to the taller boy, another blush was seen on his face, though it was a little more intense than before. Seeing that her actions had quite an impact on the mysterious boy gave her a mysterious feeling of joy when compared to the usual satisfaction she got from teasing others.

The two walked together talking about a variety of topics, such as her unique engraved C.A.D sword, their hobbies and how their first few days at magic high school students had been. Suddenly she gasped and grabbed the confused boys hand.

"I forgot! I wanted to check out the Kendo club showcase in the gym, let's go!" she said while practically dragging the Tatsuya across the campus grounds. Around them, she could hear all sorts of whispers about the two.

"Isn't that the Presidents boyfriend?"

"Are those two going out?"

"Stupid weeds, they should keep their love life out of school grounds!"

Upon hearing those comments, Erika grit her teeth in annoyance, but the first comment that tore at her heart with something else. _'J-Jealousy?! No, that can't be!'_ she mentally shouted. Looking at the black-haired boy, his face remained stone-faced and neutral besides the rude comments being thrown at him. _'He must be used to this kind of thing...'_ she thought sadly as the two continued to walk.

Reaching the gym, the pair walked up to one of the balconies to observe a sword duel between a girl and a boy using wooden katana's. Although she spotted a few interesting moves and techniques the two used, she could tell that the fight was highly choreographed, making it quite boring when compared to an actual Kendo duel. Lazily draping her left arm over the balcony and resting her head against her right palm, she sighed loudly to unknowingly voice her displeasure.

"What's wrong there Mrs. 'I wanted to check to check out the Kendo club showcase'?" spoke Tatsuya smugly. The girl pouted like a child by puffing her cheeks and letting out a loud "Humph!" at him.

"Shut up! I thought they were going to showcase a real fight, not a damn play..." she said with annoyance. She was not used to being the one who was teased, coupled with the fact she was bored, made her very irritable.

"Well sword fighting is essentially two people trying to kill each other, so trying to act it out usually fails to show it for what it truly is." he said simply. She turned to the boy and stared at him for such a strange comment. _'He just casually talks about people killing each other?_ ' she thought with a frown.

"You seem pretty easy going talking about death," she said cautiously. As he was about to respond, a loud noise drew both of their attentions towards the center of the gym. In front of the girl who was sparing before was a taller boy who had a smug look on his face, seemingly looking down on the shorter girl.

"Looks like the Kenjutsu team going at it with the Kendo team. Apparently, the two groups compete a lot over recruits, gym time and other school resources that the board gives. The girl's name is Mibu Sayaka and the guys is Kirihara Takeaki, the captains of their respective teams." spoke Erika as her interest was piqued. Something finally interesting would happen after this seemingly boring presentation. Wanting to get a better look, the two walked down to the floor level and stood at the front lines of the small crowd surrounding the two.

"Hey Kirihara-san, the Kendo team has the gym for 20 more minutes!" the dark-haired girl spoke aggressively. The opposing boy merely snorted at her response before giving a haughty laugh.

"Trying to chicken out of a fight, Mibu-san? That's not how this goes!" he said while readying his wooden sword. The girl opposite of him did the same, while the remaining students that were close to them backed away from the two with hesitation.

"Looks like the fun's about to start!" she giddily said as she saw the two take their offensive stances. Judging from their postures, she could tell the girl was more focused and held her weapon in a proper manner when compared to her opponent, seeing as the boy relied on using magic in his sword fights. Though Kenjutsu and Kendo both required the basic skills of using a blade, when it came down to it, those who practiced Kendo were better swordsmen in areas such finesse and tactics. In conjunction, Kenjuutsu users tended to empathize heavy blows and power.

When she turned to see how her companion was responding, she nearly froze at seeing the boys nearly robotic expression. His sharp eyes seemed to block out anything that wasn't involving the two fighters, the aqua blue orbs studied seemingly every movement they made. She also noticed that he had turned on the recorder in case things turned ugly.

 _"Its just like that day..."_ she said before speaking to him.

"Tatsuya...san?" she said quietly. He seemed to not notice her question, as nothing in his facial expression seemed to recognize that she had just spoken. Turning her head towards the fight she was just able to catch the quick movements each of them made, charging at each other with their swords held high in the air. The sounds of wood smacking against each other reverberated throughout the entire gym, not a single word was uttered by the entranced audience. From where she could see, the two appeared to be equal in terms of their placement.

"They tied?" she questioned aloud. She noticed in her peripheral vision that Tatsuya shook his head in disagreement.

"They're not equal. See?" he said aloud while pointing. Upon closer inspection, her eyes widened in surprise at missing such an important detail that most experienced sword practitioners would have noticed. While Kirihara's sword had indeed struck Mibu, where it hit was on her arm and at an angle that would barley leave a scar, let alone actually do damage if this had been a real fight.

"If we were using real swords, my attack would've been a fatal blow while yours wouldn't even reach the bone. Give up like a good loser." she spat out venomously at the silent boy. For a moment he stood in place as if he was in a daze before he began to darkly chuckle while he rose his eyes to hers.

"Real Swords? REAL SWORDS?!" he yelled while activating his C.A.D. Streams of numbers and letters went up and down his weapon. After a second the blade of the sword had been engulfed in a ray of gold and he dashed towards the girl. Mibu had just barely dodged a slash that would have probably left a nasty slice wound with the spell he had just used, her shocked expression showed a trace of fear.

"How about that, Mibu-san? This is a real sword!" he yelled before he attempted another assault. Before Erika or anyone else could respond, she saw the blur that was Tatsuya speeding his way faster than she could comprehend between the two sword users before crossing his arms. The sword spell that Kirihara had used was dispelled suddenly, the black-haired boy using his surprise to quickly disarm Kirihara and threw him to ground. _Hard._

It had all occurred in the blink of an eye. Tatsuya, a first-year weed, had managed to take down Kirihara, a third-year bloom student that was much more experienced in combat than his peers. She could hear the gasps and whispers commenting on their interaction.

"This is officer Tatsuya Shiba. I got a suspect under custody in gym #7, and I need help transporting him for questioning. Also, bring a medical stretcher as he is wounded." he spoke into the earpiece, not noticing the aggravated members of the Kenjutsu team beginning to surround him.

"Oi! What the hell is going on?!" spoke one member as he got close to Tatsuya.

"I'll be taking in Kirihara-senpai for improper use of magic and endangering another student," he said while ignoring the boy. This seemed to piss off the kenjutsu user even more as he stepped closer.

"Hey, what about Mibu-san of the Kendo team! She's guilty of the same crime!"

"I did say for the improper use magic, didn't I?" he replied as if answering a child. This set the teen over the edge as he attempted to grab Tatsuya by the back of his uniform. Erika saw the stone-faced boy seemingly teleport out of his opponents grasp. In the next few minutes, Tatusya was able to beat up the entire Kenjutsu team as they attacked him until they all lied flat on the ground. But in the middle of all of it, the boy had remained standing with not even a bruise or a scratch on him.

 _"There's definitely something off about him..."_ thought the redhead as Tatsuya began to approach her.

"Looks like our little walks gonna have to end here, Erika-san. I have to go to the committee and give my report on what's happened here...", he said while Erika unconsciously frowned, "...but, if you want, I can make it up to some time else. You know... if you want to... hang out..." he said awkwardly while nearly whispering the last part. She nearly gagged as an intense blush came across her face.

 _"I-Is h-he asking me out on a d-date?! No, that can't be it! Like friends, yes, like friends!"_ she monologued before replying.

"S-Sure, that would sound fun! I'll text you, here, let me give you my number..." she said while pulling out her phone. While pulling out his own phone, she noticed a genuine smile that came across his face. She gave him her own smile before they said their goodbyes and walked away from each other, her smile continuing even when she left the campus and had returned home.

Laying against her bed like the day after she met the boy, one thought came to her mind.

She could tell that her further adventures with the strange boy Tatsuya Shiba would certainly be quite the ride.

* * *

 **There we go! Hope you all enjoyed it! I thank everyone for the kind reviews, I really do appreciate it! Over the past few months I've been working on a few different stories, so I hope you don't mind the wait time. To those who read Recalled to Life, you should expect a new chapter soon, so look forward to that! We're nearing the end of the first arc, so things should start picking up soon with that! As always, thanks for reading, and have a good one!**

 **Next Chapter: Class**


	3. Chapter 3: Date?

**Hello Everyone, Reader Here! Nothing to say, so let's get on with it!**

 **Chapter 3: Date...?**

* * *

A particular red-haired girl stood outside a familiar cafe with her phone in her right hand and her left in her pocket twitching with a mix of both anxiety and happiness. Neither emotion she couldn't explain herself even if she wanted to. She was wearing a short black skirt with a navy-blue jacket that covered her simple t-shirt underneath along with wearing a pair of white-stockings as well. It was an outfit she never in a thousand years would've imagined herself wearing outside of school. But this evening was a different story.

"Sorry for making your wait, Erika-san." a voice spoke nearby and her heart skipped a beat. Turning to meet the voice, she almost gagged at the sight the befell her.

Standing there, a few feet away, was the person she was meeting today. He wore a plain buttoned-down white shirt and pair of jeans with a black overcoat. His black hair was combed and a soft smile was gracing his lips. Erika blushed slightly as she flashed her own sly grin at the boy.

"My, my, Tatsuya-kun! Not meeting me on time? I might have to punish you for such insolence," she said in a mocking voice while tilting her head sideways and placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm here exactly on time, Erika-san. You're the one who came early to our little meeting. It seems _someone_ was eager to get here," said Tatsuya in a teasing voice while sporting his own grin. Erika flushed a new shade of red and looked away in embarrassment as the boy walked up to her.

"A-Anyways, let's go in and order our drinks!" the redhaired girl said in a stuttering voice as she rushed into the cafe. Tatsuya gave a soft laugh while walking through the door behind her. The two along with their little group of themselves, Miyuki, Leonhart, and Mizuki had made a habit of coming to the small cafe after the school day had ended. The prices were fair, the walking distance to the school was short and it had a nice atmosphere to it as well. The duo grabbed their respective drinks and sat down in a smaller spot from where they usually sat with the others.

"It strange seeing you without Miyuki-san attached to your hip Tatsuya," noted Erika while taking a sip of her drink. Both she and Tatsuya had removed their coats and were wrapped around their chairs.

"It certainly wasn't easy getting her to not come with me tonight. I had to tell her I was going out for a business meeting to put her at ease," Tatsuya said with a small sigh.

"Business? Do you work for a company?" Erika asked curiously. Tatsuya nodded in response wrapping his hand around the porcelain mug.

"I work for a research company that develops C.A.D's and new magic spells as well. Can't say more than that, though," said Tatsuya apprehensively. Erika's eyes widened at the revelation.

"Oh, that sounds like something you'd do. I bet you work on some crazy technology for the government or something cool like that!" the red-head said energetically. Tatsuya chuckled a little before he laid back against his chair.

"You could say that I've worked on some... _interesting_ projects before..." he shyly stated before taking a sip of his coffee.

The two began to talk for a while about the various topics of their lives. Tatsuya talked about magical theory while Erika talked about her swordsmanship and the various techniques she employed while fighting.

"That's right, I remember seeing a portion of your fight with Mibu-san during Blanche's attack. While I didn't get to see much, I was impressed to see your skills in action," Tatsuya remarked. Erika's cheeks flushed as she tried to turn away from his gaze.

"I-Its nothing, really. Mibu-senpai was not an easy opponent, that I can guarantee," said Erika while her memories of the Blanche incident filled her head, "... say, how did that fight in the warehouse end up?"

She felt the laidback mood that had formed instantly vanish as a more menacing feeling of oppression filled the space. Tatsuya's face hardened as his grip on the mug nearly cracked it. Erika unconsciously felt herself scoot backward into the seat in fear. The boy seemed to realize he was frightening her and his body posture relaxed a bit before he sighed again.

"I'm sorry, that was totally uncalled for. It's just-" he didn't finish as Erika reached out with her hand and placed it on his. His face filled with a look of surprise as she gave him a soft gaze and an equally soft smile.

"It's fine, Tatsuya-kun. We all have things we don't want to talk about, right?" she said in a whisper. Her red eyes stared into his blue as they seemed to both enjoy the small silence that had formed between them at that moment. She could tell that he had many secrets and also pain behind that calm facade of his. Erika herself understood that pain better than most people. Being the bastard child of a powerful family had taught her that lesson. To just endure the pain and suffering and push on in the face of it all behind a mask of being fine.

"Um, excuse me..." the two heard nearby. A member of the staff was looking at them with a sheepish look across their face.

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but we're actually closing now..."

The duo blushed with equal ferocity and apologized before speedily leaving the establishment. The two walked along in silence as they both seemed to not know what to say after what had happened in the restaurant earlier.

"I guess this is where we're gonna have to split, Erika," suddenly said Tatsuya as he stopped. Erika turned to him and shook her head in acknowledgment. As he was about to leave, she called out to him in a low voice.

"Say, Tatsuya-kun..." she started but paused for a moment, seemingly thinking over what she would say before speaking again.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, let's do this again more often," the girl said with a genuine smile across her rosy lips. Tatsuya seemed suprised for a moment before an equally real smile took his face as well.

"Sure, Erika. I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

Later that night Erika was laying in her bed, bashing her face against her pillow as her entire face was as red as her hair. She was dressed in nothing but her t-shirt and a pair of panties while her earlier attire was laid out across the floor in a mess.

 _'Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT!'_ she yelled in her mind. How could she say those embarrassing things to him?!

She tumbled around as she remembered the feeling of her hand against his, that smile on his face and their banter across their entire night together. Add on top of the emotional moment after the mention of the Blanche attack.

 _"If something threatens me or Miuyiki and our way of life, I'll make sure to end them."_

Erika felt a pang in her heart as his words filled her mind. The words he had spoken with absolute resolve before attacking the Blanche hideout. His seemingly absolute devotion to his sister was something that baffled the red-head. But it also filled her pain, knowing that the boy she was so interested in was wrapped around the finger of another girl.

"J-Jealousy?! No... No... I can't... love him... right?" she said to herself aloud. She shook her head and sighed before she stopped fidgeting and laid herself out properly against the sheets. It had been a long night and she needed a rested mind for the school day tomorrow.

And also a level head to figure out her confused heart, as well.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
